Ervin Hollós
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holl%C3%B3s_Ervin Ervin Hollós, Holzschlag (October 25th, 1923- October 10, 2008) furrier assistant, Communist Party worker, activist, from 1945 to MADISZ then DISZ senior functionary. From 1956 he was a State Security Officer, one of the directors of post- revolutionary reprisals, and from 1962 he was a professor of the Communist Party State propaganda material. Born in 1923, he initially trained for the qualifications and occupations of furrier. From 1938 he was the secretary of the youth group of the Social Democratic Party of Hungary (MSZDP), and from 1939 he was a member of the party's National Youth Committee. In fact, he was already a member of the banned Communist Party and, on his behalf, he was carrying out his illegal political work as an employee of Endre Ságvári and János Kádár. Between 1942 and 1944 he was sentenced to prison for communist and anti-war activities banned under the laws of that time. 1945 DISZ was (Democratic Youth Association) Budapest secretary 1949 of HCP and MDP worked youth Secretariat, an din the party school between 1950 to 1952, from 1952 to 1956 the DISZ was centralized management of secretary, János Gosztonyi conductive mate. After a three-year course he graduated from the Eötvös Loránd University and graduated from the ELTE Faculty of Humanities. According to some information, Imre Nagy's first government had openly attacked the reform efforts, but this is not backed up by facts. He participated in the debates of the Petőfi Circle as a representative of MADISZ, consistently extreme Stalinist position. István Eörsi, poet in January 1955, wrote and wrote "Knock the Devil" . in March, Hollos removed him from his workplace, "Free Youth". journal. During the 1956 Revolution in the Republic Square Party House and then in Parliament, he spoke with Imre Nagy and even with Eörs and then stayed at the MSZMP Party Center. Here came the 4 November invasion. Later writings claimed that the MDP Republic Square headquarters of armed fighting as a defender of the people's power, but this was not confirmed by other sources. During the restoration after the Soviet intervention, at János Kádár's personal request he came to the Ministry of the Interior. In 1956-57 he worked at the police department of Gyorskocsi Street, where he also took part in the preparation of the Imre Nagy trial. From June 1957, as Police Officer at BM II / 5. he was deputy head of his subdivision, which was charged with "eliminating the internal reaction" (ie by eliminating the opposition of the Kádár system. Issues related to the Hungarian Royal Gendarmerie were transferred from the I / 2-c subdivision of the ÁVH to the Ministry of the Interior II. Division 5, where Lieutenant Colonel Hollós led the retaliation for "war and anti-popular actions" from 1958 onwards. Earlier, Hollos had been conducting detailed home affairs research on Horthy's law enforcement organizations during his historic studies. He based these on the post-1956 gendarmerie. Drawing on data from his research, he published a number of works on the Horthy-era violence organizations, and in the writings he set up the gendarmerie as an anti-fascist, fascist organization with the same intentions as the Arrow Cross. Several of the old members of the gendarmerie took part in the 1956 Revolution. Hollós built on this fact the ideological concept of the "fascist-controlled, organized counter-revolution". However, it has not been possible to establish a real, significant correlation between the gendarmerie's past, its activities during the World War and the events of the 1956 Revolution. László Kristóf, Sergeant , who participated as an investigator in the arrest of his friend Hollós, Endré Ságvári, who was severely injured in Ságvár, was sentenced to death after 1956 for war crimes. The Judge of first instance Dr. Maj. Mátyás Miklós Judge, Secondary Dr. Colonel Ledényi, Ferenc Judge, said. In 1958, Hollós also arranged for circling and condemning the prominent members of the Petőfi Circle . They have also been investigated and accused of active participation in or support for an organization aimed at overthrowing the democratic state order of the people, in accordance with Article I / 1§ and I / 2 of the Official Compilation of Criminal Law Rules (BHÖ). Gábor Tánczos and András B. Hegedűs were imprisoned, Balázs Nagy fled abroad. In 1961, Ervin Hollós was appointed head of the internal response of the Ministry of the Interior. The tasks of the internal response and surveillance agent network have been added. His deputy became Captain Harangozó New Year's Eve, who was less radical than Hollós. Hollós had already complained in 1960 that "the measures are slow" , although the rudeness of the retaliation and the mass of political crimes reached its peak. By 1962, the consolidating Kádár system tried to show an acceptable image to Western democratic governments. Some of the Stalinist leading cadres have been removed from the Interior Ministry. During these years, a number of state security officers - the "Legion of Redundancy"- were transferred from the police to civilian positions, mainly to the management of state foreign trade companies and educational institutions. The case of the Orthodox Stalinist Hollós is typical. In August 1962, he was displaced as a colonel by the BM. He was appointed Deputy Head of the Marxism-Leninism Education Department of the Ministry of Culture . Second Student of the Budapest University of Political Economy andtaught scientific socialism subjects as a university professor. Of course, his internal relations remained. After removing Hollós in the reorganized State Security Service, the Ministry of the Interior III / III. Lieutenant Colonel Sándor Rácz became Head of Group Headquarters . Head of Department was László Eperjesi (Engelberger), who came to BM a few months earlier, right in Alezersian rank. But his career path opened up for his Hollós more compromised deputy, Harangozó New Year's Eve Captain. He was born in 1977 in BM III / III. Group Leadership, then in 1985, full III. Appointed as Head of Group Headquarters. In the 1980s, as a police officer, he was instructed by several police actions against democratic movements. After the change of regime in 1989, the Antall government commissioned on behalf of the III. Eliminating headquarters, saving important people and documents. He or Lieutenant Colonel Hollós was not held accountable for their role in retaliation after 1956. From the 1960s, Hollós was partly independent, partly with his wife, Vera Lajtai, the Party Life, together with the editor of the Communist magazine, published a series of books devoting to the participants and martyrs of the 1956 Revolution, in which he expressed the official concept of "Horthy-fascist" in 1956 pre-planned, destructive counter-revolutionary coup attempt by forces was actively supported by the foreign imperialist forces. These "works" are in favor of Soviet military intervention and seek to substantiate the legality and moral truth of post-revolutionary retaliation; Hollós's point of view was the concept officially represented by the MSZMP leaders until 1989. "Republic Square 1956" wrote about the siege of the headquarters of the Republic of MDP. The book reads the events as a planned, intentional crime, for which Imre Nagy and the leaders of the revolution are responsible. Many historians, who are otherwise opposed, still use this work as a source, which is a source of sharp professional and public debate. In 1974, Tamás Pálos , MSZMP KB Agit-Prop. Deputy Head of Department suggested to Mihály Kornidesz , head of KB TKKO (Scientific Public Education and Culture), to support a Western publicist who would write a book on the events of 1956 according to the aspects of Hungarian political leadership. In 1979, David Irving, an English historian known for his Nazi rescue work, wrote a book that was written in the spirit of the White Paper by the MSZMP. As an expert in the subject, one of the leaders of the retaliation, Ervin Hollós, was appointed Chief of State Security, who made Irving's operational and investigative records of his Political Investigation Department between 1956 and 1962, and For the purpose of "scientific research" , he opened the relevant funds of the Operational Registry of the Ministry of the Interior. Irving's propaganda book was published in 1981 in Britain with the title "Uprising" (Uprising, Hodder and Stoughton, London). In 2006, the Supreme Court rehabilitated the executed Sergeant László Kristóf, the two major political camps (the controversial but widespread (self) labeling of "anti-fascists" and "anti-communists"). (For details, see Endre Ságvári article). At the sympathy ceremony at Endre Ságvári's memorial plaque - as a spectacular symptom of the democratic value crisis - the former colonel of the State Security Officer, Ervin Hollós, former Head of Group III / III, could speak. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians